


Hatef--k

by kayd (KayD)



Category: Borderlands (Video Games)
Genre: Choking, M/M, PWP, Smut, it's just some good hot dicking, seriously
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-04
Updated: 2019-05-04
Packaged: 2020-02-21 14:11:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,822
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18703915
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KayD/pseuds/kayd
Summary: Rhys just needs to get some relief, relinquish control for a little while. Jack is more than happy to provide.





	Hatef--k

**Author's Note:**

> Rhys is the CEO of Atlas in this. He's also stressed out and needs some good fucking. Many thanks to everyone in the Rhack Twitter fandom that encouraged me to write this. Hopefully you all like it!

“I. Hate. You,” Rhys ground out through gritted teeth.

“Yeah, cupcake, I know,” Jack replied with a smirk, “Now, shut up so I can choke you better.”

Rhys was miserable and elated. He was currently pinned to Handsome Jack’s desk by the throat, stripped bare of all his clothes, with THE Handsome Jack wrapping his hands around his throat. He hated himself for enjoying it, hated himself for being so fucking hard for Jack. The man was a monster and a jerk, but damn did he know how to push all of Rhys’s buttons. Rhys let out a low whine as Jack’s grip on his throat tightened and the world started going dark and fuzzy around the edges. He could still clearly see Jack leering down on him and felt as Jack thrust against his hips, drawing another breathless noise from deep in his chest. He tried to thrust back, get some friction on his aching cock, but Jack simply tutted and squeezed his hands tighter around Rhys’s neck.

Rhys was livid, but really what was he going to do? He’d agreed to this. Asked for it, really. Begged, if he was being totally honest.

 

Life had been hard lately. Running a company was a bitch, running a company stationed on Pandora was a nightmare, listening to his business rival rail on every decision he made in every news echo across the planet was the fucking worst. And it was hard, dealing with the criticism when really all he wanted from the Hyperion CEO was praise. He’d always secretly envied Jack - he made it all look so easy. Like it was the simplest thing in the universe to run a mega-corporation that dominated nearly every market. Rhys was trying his best, but the stress of it all was getting to him. And that’s how he found himself up on Helios, in Handsome Jack’s office, essentially pleading Jack to just give him something, anything. Nothing work related, he clarified when he’d received a truly murderous stare. He just wanted… he just needed…

“I need some relief, I need to lose control for a little while. I need you to give me that.”

The wolfish grin Jack flashed at him in response sent a shiver down his spine. He was sure he was going to regret this, but fuck it. Honestly, fuck it.

“Rhysie baby, I’m gonna make it all better,” Jack declared, as he vaulted over his desk to crowd into Rhys’s space. Then, suddenly, he was kissing him. It felt like all the air was knocked out of Rhys’s lungs and he couldn’t control the full body shudder that took him. Of course Jack noticed and Rhys could feel his smirk pressed to his lips. Every inch of him felt like it was melting against Jack’s onslaught. 

 

In the present, Jack’s grip relaxed a little and Rhys gulped in air, brought back to the moment. Jack was giving him a calculating look. 

“What?”

“Just wondering how far you want this to go,” Jack asked with a noncommittal shrug. “I’d love to fuck that undoubtedly tight ass of yours.”

Rhys flushed and glared up at Jack, whose hands had slipped down to Rhys’s chest and started gently teasing the area around his areolas.

“Just shut up and get on with it.”

Jack’s face lit up and he leaned over Rhys to rummage through a drawer in his desk. Rhys shivered as all the cold buttons and chains on Jack’s still unfairly fully clothed body pressed against him and hissed as he felt Jack’s erection through his pants rub along his own. 

“Jack, don’t you think you should - I don’t know, just spitballing here - take off your clothes?”

Jack pulled back and shot Rhys an incredulous look.

“Why? You wanna see me naked? That’s gay.”

Rhys spluttered at him, looking down at his own naked body before looking at Jack’s tented pants and the lube he held in his hand.

“YOU JUST OFFERED TO FUCK ME! How is that not gay?!”

Jack just grinned at him and popped open the lube, pouring a generous amount on his fingers.

“Here. Put your ankle on my shoulder. Stretch those amazing legs for me.” 

Rhys flushed again but did as he was told. Jack made quick work of slathering as much lube around Rhys’s (admittedly tight) ass as physically possible before slowly slipping in one finger. Rhys shimmied his hips a little, trying to get comfortable as Jack began to fuck him with his finger, working him open with another, adding a third after only a few moments. Rhys’s erection was flagging from the discomfort, but then Jack’s fingers brushed along a bundle of nerves deep inside that made him feel electrified and he let out an embarrassingly loud moan.

“Oh yeah, there it is,” Jack started thrusting his fingers in and out of Rhys, aiming as best he could for Rhys’s prostate, licking his lips as he stared down at him, “Yeah, baby, let it aaaall out. Let me hear you beg for me to fuck you.”

Rhys could only whine in response, his body tensing up as he rapidly edged closer to orgasm. He could feel the flush spreading down his chest as he keened, bucking down onto Jack’s fingers. Jack’s free hand, the one that had previously been wrapped around Rhys’s ankle, slid down Rhys’s leg, running lightly along his cock before darting up to Rhys’s throat and wrapping around it in a vice tight grip. Rhys was gasping for air again, his cock pulsing as the world began to narrow to just Jack’s face, the feel of his fingers inside him and around his neck. He was going to cum if Jack kept this up.

“Jaaaaack,” Rhys managed, “I’m gonna-- please-- I’m gonna cum--”

“Yeah, Rhys? You gonna cum just from this? I’m not even touching your cock,” Jack shifted his grip on Rhys’s throat and pressed down ever so slightly, “Do it, Rhysie. Cum for me.”

Jack turned his head and bit down on Rhys’s ankle where it sat on his shoulder. Rhys went stiff all over as his orgasm overtook him. Jack relaxed his grip on his throat so he got an earful of Rhys’s long loud moan as he came, ribbons of cum splattering his stomach and chest. Rhys lay there, shuddering and whining as Jack kept pumping his fingers in and out of him, milking his orgasm. Jack pulled his fingers out, leaving Rhys feeling strangely empty. Rhys moved as though to stand, but Jack didn’t release him, keeping a tight grip on his throat. Rhys gave Jack a quizzical look.

“Oh baby, we’re not done yet,” Jack undid his belt and pants in one swift movement with one hand, “I’m going to get you to cum one more time, while I’m fucking you. You’re gonna be real sore in the morning, but let it never be said Handsome Jack did things half way. No need to thank me.”

Rhys wriggled under his grasp, but could feel the heat of Jack’s words burning into him. He may have cum but there was still an ache inside of him that needed more. He wasn’t fully satiated. 

Jack used both hands to slide his pants down a little, tugging down his boxers (Hyperion yellow and black, totally hideous, Rhys noted) to his mid-thigh, freeing his own throbbing erection (not hideous at all). Rhys’s limp cock gave a twitch at the sight. He let out another whine.

“You like that, huh? You like the look of my hard cock? You ready to have it buried inside of you? 'Cause I am."

Jack gripped the base of his cock and lined the head up with Rhys's prepped asshole. He edged it in just a little, pressing further and further as slowly as possible. It was like torture. Rhys wanted him inside of him immediately. But the tease was taking his time.

Jack stopped abruptly with half his cock inside Rhys. Rhys gave him a dirty look and pulled him closer with his heel, attempting to drag Jack further into him. Jack's hands returned to Rhys's throat as he tsked at him, albeit a bit breathlessly.

"Jesus, baby, you're tight. I might blow my load if I don't take this slow, so be patient with me, 'kay? Just gimme a minute."

Rhys would be smug if not for how aroused he was. His cock was stirring and starting to thicken back to hardness.

Jack just as abruptly slammed into him, burying himself to the hilt and ramming hard against Rhys's prostate. Both men let out a noise, Rhys a breathless gasp, Jack a deep echoing groan. Rhys vaguely wondered if Jack's secretary could hear them before Jack pulled his hips back and began a bruising pounding rhythm. Their moans and whines and the slap of flesh on flesh filled the office. Rhys dropped his ankle from Jack's shoulder and wrapped his leg around Jack's waist, knee wedged under Jack's arm. Jack, in turn, bent over Rhys, burying his face into the crook Rhys's neck, a litany of curses escaping his mouth at the new closeness. He never stopped talking either, which was really just quintessentially Jack, really. He muttered nonsense against the skin of Rhys's collarbone, nipping in between fragmented speech.

"Rhys-- fuck, baby… you feel so good… so tight around my cock… Goddamn we should never stop doing this - think about that, just you and me fucking for all time - they'll have to pry us apart with a crowbar…"

Rhys tuned in and out, his eyes rolling back in his head as his second orgasm started creeping up on him. He had no cum left to give, but that didn't stop his cock from throbbing as he got closer.

"You gonna cum again, cupcake? You ready to cum again already? FUCK that's hot. Yes, baby, yes cum for me - wring my cock dry with your ass muscles I'm gonna flood you with my jizz." 

Rhys couldn't hold back the startling loud whimper as his orgasm racked his body, his hooked leg pulling Jack deep into him as his whole body quaked. Jack, now buried in Rhys's shuddering body, let out his own long groan and spilled his seed into Rhys. Jack collapsed on top of Rhys, and they lay there, trying to catch their breath. 

The cum on Rhys's chest from earlier was drying into a tacky mess and they were almost certainly going to get glued together at this rate. Rhys nudged Jack with his cybernetic hand and Jack shivered at the contact of cold metal on his back. He propped himself on his elbows over Rhys's chest and shot Rhys his most winning smile.

"So… same time next week?"

Rhys scoffed and pushed him off of him, going about collecting his clothes, while mentally taking inventory of his next week, definitely not to find time to do this again. Absolutely not.

**Author's Note:**

> Title and inspiration from the song Hatef--k by The Bravery which is such a quintessential Rhack song tbh. 
> 
> Also thank god for hyperionxtrash on twitter, she's a godsend who let me send her snippets of my fic as I was writing and cheered me on!


End file.
